A Cardcaptors Valentines
by Digidynasty
Summary: Sakura is sad about Li leaving for Hong Kong. How will Madison cheer her up? Warning! Sap alert! Read and review!


A Cardcaptor's Valentines  
  
Sakura walked to school yet again. It was just another boring Monday. These days, she wasn't rushed at all. She always got up early and walked slowly to school. Madison met her half way and noticed her depressed look.  
"What's the matter Sakura?" She asked. Though she already knew the answer. It had been a year since Li had left for Hong Kong. She knew Sakura missed Li, and it pained her to see her friend like this.  
"Oh, nothing." She said in her very usual monotone. She was getting worse. But why? Then It hit her. Valentine's Daty was next week! Madison covered her shock as they went to school.  
"Hey Sakura! Don't worry. He said he'll be back and he will!" Madison tried in vein to try and cheer her up.  
They got to class and Sakura stopped and stared out of the window, before sitting down at her seat. 'Time to start another lonely day of school.' Thought Sakura as class started.  
  
At lunch time Madison and Sakura joined Nikki, Chelsea, and Zachery under the same tree. Sakura thought about the times she and Li had sat under the exact same tree and talked.  
Sakura let out a sigh. God how she missed Li.   
Chelsea spoke up interupting her thoughts. "Hey! You guys! Are any of you going to the sweetheart's dance next week? They're holding it on Valentine's day!" She asked.  
"I am!" Said Nikki. "They're supposed to decorate the whole school gym for it! I really want to see it!"  
"I plan to go. Never missed out on a party!" Zachery said.  
Madison glanced at Sakura who was staring up at the tree branches. Probably reliving old memories. "What about you Sakura?" Chelsea asked.  
Sakura startled and looked around at everyone. "I don't think I want to go." She said.  
"But you would look so pretty! And I'm sure all the guys will want to dance with you!" Nikki said.  
Sakura sighed. "But I don't want to dance with all the guys." With that she got up and left.  
Madison sighed. "She's really taking it hard these days." She said.  
Zachery frowned. "Taking what hard?"   
Chelsea bonked him on the head. "Really! I didn't think you could be so dense!" She replied.  
Zachery rubbed his head. "About what?!"  
Niiki giggled. "I don't think you hit him hard enough, Chelsea. He still doesn't get it."  
"I really want to cheer her up but how?" Madison asked.  
Chelsea thought for a moment. "You have to get her to go to that dance!"   
Madison shook her head. "She won't go unless..." She gasped. "That's it!"  
She motioned for everyone to lean in and started to explain to them what she planned to do.  
"Do you think you can pull it off?" Nikki asked.  
"Of course! Just leave everything to me." Madison said with a wink.  
  
Sakura walked away from the quad, and went out behind school. She and Li would meet her to talk about Clow Card business. She sometimes wished she hadn't caught all the cards, just so Li could stay here with her.  
But Hong Kong was his home. That's where he belonged. Still she wished she could see him now. They used to talk on the phone every week. Then it became every other week. Now she was lucky if she was called every other month!  
He said he was getting busy with training, but that a day didn't go by that he didn't think about her. Sakura believed him, but now she wasn't sure. Did he still care for her the way she did for him? Or could he have possibly met some one else?  
Sakura was once again interrupted, this time by the bell. She sighed and went to her next class. She had plenty of time think about love later.  
  
After school, Madison waved to Sakura, who stopped and waited for her to arrive. Madison ran up to her and Sakura gave her a weak smile. "Hi." She said and started walking again.  
Madison joined her and they started to walk home.  
"Sakura are you sure you don't want to go to the Sweetheart's Dance next week. I can make the prettiest dress...."  
"No. I said it before and I'll say it again. I don't want to go. I just don't feel like it." Sakura said.  
Madison touched Sakura's arm and stopped her. "Please? For me?" She gave her the biggest puppy eyes she could manage.  
Sakura sighed. "Fine. But I'm not going to dance."  
Madison smiled. "I never said you had to. I just want you to go."  
Sakura nodded and started walking again. Madison started off towards her house. "I gotta go! I see you later!" She waved and disappeared in the distance.  
Sakura sighed. 'I don't know why I'm going to this dance anyway. It's not like it's going to be any fun. Not without him...'  
  
Madison ran home and immedatly started working on the dress. It was Friday before she had it finished. She gleamed at her piece of work. "This is going to be perfect!" She exclaimed.  
Then she rememebered she had one other thing to do. She picked up the phone and rummaged through her phone book for the right number. 'Here it is!' She started dialing. 'This dance would be one Sakura never forgets!'  
  
The night of the dance Sakura started putting on the dress that Madison had made for her. She looked in the mirror. It wasn't bad. It had two inch straps holding it up. It fit her body to the waist and loosened up all the way down to her ankles. It was a light pink with sakura blossoms embroidered over her heart. It came with matching gloves that went to her elbows.   
This was a formal dance so this would be just fine. Sakura sighed as she picked up her pink purse and started out of her room.  
Tori was there and stared at her. "Where are you going monster?"  
Sakura didn't reply to his use of the word monster she just walked to the door and opened it. "I'm going to a school dance." With that she walked out. Not even Tori's insults could hurt her now.  
  
Sakura was met at the door by Madison. She was dressed in a purple dress. It had string straps, and fit her body all the way down to the ankles. She greeted to Sakura happily.  
"Hi Sakura!" She said.  
Sakura smiled. "Hi. Thank you for the dress." She said.  
Madison looked her over with approval. She took her arm and began to drag her into the gym. "Come on!"  
Sakura went along with it and entered the dance room. She was amazed at all the decorations. Heart banners hung from side to side. Tissue paper streamers also added to the affect. There was a disco ball hanging it the middle casting little lights all around the room.  
Madison went off to the punch table to get them drinks, while Sakura took her spot on the bleachers. She sat there and thought about Li. He's probably grown a lot since I last saw him. I wonder what he looks like. He probabaly kept his hair style. I think he'd be taller with broader shoulders.....  
Sakura didn't know that she sat there for half the dance, totally forgetting about Madison. She heard a familiar song come on. It was their song. The one Li and her had played together at a talent show last year. They played thier recorders. She made the song up and he did too. How was it playing now?  
Sakura was about to glance up when a hand appeared near her face. "May I have this dance?" A voice said.  
Great this is all she needed. Why had she agreed to come again? "Thanks but.." She stopped.  
That voice. It seems vaguely familiar. But it couldn't be...  
Sakura glanced up and started into deep amber eyes. Could it be? Was it..."Li?" She said.  
The boy smiled. "Sakura."   
She was shocked. He had gotten taller and cuter! Much, much cuter! "But how.."  
He took her hand and helped her up. She felt her legs turned to mush as he led her to the floor. He placed one hand on her waist and the took her hand in the other.  
"You came back." She said as she felt a tear of joy escape her eye.  
"Madison called me and said you were depressed. I can't have my love feeling like that can I?" He said.  
She gasped. He said it. He still loved her. Sakura felt a huge weight being lifted off her shoulders. She was so happy. She leaned into him and placed her head on his shoulders. She could feel his muscles move as he swayed back and forth.  
"I'm glad you did. I missed you." She told him.  
"I missed you too." He replied. She smiled and continued to dance with him through the next song.  
  
Madison watched her best friends dance with Li. She was glad he had agreed to come, but he had little choice knowing what condition Sakura was in. At first mention of her depression, Li agreed to catch the next flight to Japan. Madison said she would pay for the flight as long as he came.  
Masidon video taped the happy reunion. 'This was the perfect tape. Her best one yet. I think I'll call it: "A Cardcaptors Valentines"' She thought. 


End file.
